


Miradas al espejo

by KyuremKing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abajo las Reformas de Ruusan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bamf! Satine, Gen, Los Mandalorianos aman a los jedi, Los personajes pueden ser OOC, No a la República, No me arrepiento de nada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuremKing/pseuds/KyuremKing
Summary: Una serie de one-shots dedicada a amar a los jedi y todas y cada una de las buenas almas del mundo de Star Wars. Por que, quien no quiere ver otros caminos?
Kudos: 1





	1. Amienemigos(1): Los Jedi son bondad, los Mandalorianos quieren pelea.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo quería escribir algo que hiciese reír.

Si no fuera porque sería malo para su imagen Satine ya habría asfixiado al maestro jedi Jinn mientras dormía. Pero cada día que pasaba la idea era más tentadora, sino fuera por Obi-Wan ya lo habría hecho.

Ella y el joven jedi estaban sentados en unas sillas detrás del maestro Jinn quien no debería poder usar ese título ya que no era un profesor graduado. Pero al menos el hombre servía para distraer a los cazarrecompensas quienes escuchaban atentamente su lección sobre la filosofía de la paz.

Y eso ascendía a 29 los cazarrecompensas reformados desde que habían escapado de Mandalore. Kriff jodidos jedi y su capacidad para hacer que los demás razonen sobre sus decisiones en la vida. Sin embargo eso le daba tiempo para que Obi-Wan piense que ser más belicistas sería más adecuado para los Jedi.

“Si hubiésemos acabado con ellos ya habríamos salido del planeta” Le dijo a Obi-Wan en voz baja para que no la escuchasen. El joven jedi asintió distraídamente mientras escuchaba a su maestro.

“Seguramente como Jedi tenéis mucho trabajo, si volviésemos a Mandalore y exterminásemos a los rebeldes contra mí podríais volver a Coruscant, a tu hogar” Los idiotas que la habían atacado no se habían esperado a que ella diese su discurso, si lo hubiesen hecho habrían descubierto que ella quería atraer a los Jedi con sus promesas de paz y entonces atacarlos para empezar una guerra.

Pero ¡no!, la habían atacado y ahora estaba atrapado con un jedi imbécil y su aprendiz. Y los idiotas de su gente se peleaban entre ellos en vez de trabajar juntos para lograr que los jedi fueran más agresivos. ¡Tanto les costaba esperar un par de días!

Los Jedi la habían obligado a huir, a ella una orgullosa hija de Mandalor. No solo eso sino que en sus conversaciones con el consejo Jedi esos pacifistas había dicho que la ayudarían a que los Mandalorianos viesen el camino de la paz. Lo primero que Satine haría cuando invadiese Coruscant sería asfixiar con sus propias manos a esa rana jurásica.

“Obi, ayúdame a enseñarles las reverencias adecuadas para las presentaciones en el sistema Brckdur” Llamó el maestro jedi a su aprendiz, quien se levanto de un salto para colocarse junto a su maestro. “Cuando te presentas ante una Brckdur soltera debes hacer esto” El maestro jedi dijo mientras su aprendiz ponía una rodilla en el suelo, los brazos tras la espalda y torcía el cuello hacia la izquierda.

Los cazarrecompensas apuntaron en sus datapad las directrices de las diferentes reverencias del sistema Brckdur. Sería tan fácil apuñalar por la espalda al Jedi, disparar a los cazarrecompensas que seguramente saltarían en defensa de su nuevo amigo y secuestrar a Obi-Wan. Tendría que contactar a su hermana pero no sería difícil dejar inconsciente al aprendiz hasta que llegase un barco que la devolviese a Mandalor.

Y cuando volviese se encargaría de esos idiotas, los haría un ejemplo de lo que les pasaría si se atrevían a revelarse contra ella. Pero tal vez era mejor esperar los Mandalorianos llevaban siglos con su plan un año o dos más no harían la diferencia.

Pero juraba por la tumba de Mandalore el Primero que antes de su muerte los jedi serían tan belicistas como los Mandalorianos o con un poco de suerte incluso más.


	2. La caída de Ruusan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las Reformas de Ruusan han sido instaurados la República se dirige hacia un futuro brillante, o eso es lo que le gustaría que estuviese pasando.

Tarsus camino con dificultad a través del pasillo que llevaba a su oficina, las montañas de quejas, amenazas y avisos de abandono ocupaban el pasillo, debía caminar con cuidado ya que si no corría el peligro de acabar besando el suelo. Lo que no sería una posición en la que el Canciller Supremo debiese ser visto, ya tenía suficiente con que su carrera política estuviese hundida en el barro desde que había proclamado las reformas.

Habían pasado 8 meses, 12 días, 5 horas, 34 minutos, 52 segundos desde que en su cargo como Canciller Supremo había instaurado las Reformas de Ruusan. Todo había estado bien durante las primeras semanas hasta que un Senador se había quejado de que no había podido concertar una reunión con los Jedi.

Un incidente tan pequeño como ese no habría sido un problema si no fue porque cada vez más problemas con los Jedi ido ocurriendo hasta que las quejas llegaron finalmente a su mesa.

“Los jedi no se han reunido conmigo a pesar de que solicite su presencia”, “El envío de comida enviado desde Telos IV lleva un retraso de tres días”, “13 cazas no han reportado su presencia desde hace una semana”, “¡ ¡Ha desaparecido un carguero coreliano de clase capital! ”

Y los Jedi eran el destino al que llegaban las investigaciones. Telos IV albergaba una rama de AgriCorps de los Jedi, esos cazas con el Ejército de la Luz y Berethon uno de los pocos Señores Jedi que continuaban con vida, se volvía más agresivo y resentido cada día que pasaba.

Había intentado contactar con la Gran Maestra Fae Coven pero todos sus mensajes parecían haber sido ignorados, por eso mismo se había dirigido al Templo Jedi con la intención de saber lo que estaba pasando. Solo para que en vez de encontrar a los clásicos guardianes vestidos de blanco con sus picas láser de color topacio no había nadie en las puertas. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y las puertas tenían que ser derribadas para poder entrar.

El Templo estaba completamente desierto, no importaba cuanto buscase los jedi desaparecido sin dejar rastro y todos los objetos de valor, reliquias o archivos desaparecido con ellos. Solo encontró una pequeña nota en el asiento que debería haber sido el de la Gran Maestra.

_“Los sith han sido exterminados y después de mucho deliberar mis compañeros y yo hemos decidido que el mejor camino para la Orden era abandonar la República. Nuestro deber es proteger a la galaxia y de mantener el equilibrio es por eso por lo que ahora que la gran amenaza ha sido tratada es nuestro deber separarnos para evitar desequilibrar el balance._

_Pero no se preocupe estaremos bien, la Orden Jedi sobrevivió antes de unirse a la república y lo seguiremos haciendo, pero me temo que con las medidas que usted decidió instaurar tal cosa no sería posible, esas medidas solo nos habrían debilitado e impedido continuar con nuestro deber._

_Que la fuerza lo acompañe Canciller Valorum_

_P._ _D. Por cierto el maestro Berethon me pidió que le pasase este mensaje cuando contacte con él:_

_Jódete Tarso_

_Firmado: Fae Coven Gran Maestra de la Orden Jedi ”_

Ese había sido el principio del fin, a partir de ahí los descendientes de los Señores Jedi que se mantuvieron callados y notificaron su salida al mismo tiempo lo que casi había provocado la caída del Holonet. Millones de sistemas abandonando la República día tras día con nada más de un pequeño aviso antes de cortar todo contacto y algunos ni siquiera eso.

Aunque Berethon había sido muy comunicativo cuando había mandado un vídeo de él meando sobre una pira en llamas que tenía un montón de fotos de todos los que le había ayudado a crear las reformas, el vídeo había terminado con él sacándole el dedo antes de que el vídeo se volviese negro.

A este paso Tarsus sería recordado en los libros de historia como el Canciller que había causado la caída de la república ya pesar de todos sus intentos de parar el desastre las cosas iban de mal en peor.

¿En qué se había equivocado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.


	3. Amienemigos (2): Verdades absolutas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este mundo existen algunas verdades absolutas. La fuerza nos conecta a todos, Sidious es una babosa apestosa y Satine es una mandaloriana.  
> Qué lástima que nadie avisase a Maul y a la Guardia de la Muerte de la última.

El puño de Krobu volvió a impactar contra la jaula de cristal que contenía a la ahora antigua duquesa Satine. A pesar de los numerosos golpes que Krobu había dado contra la jaula la expresión facial de la duquesa no había cambiado. La duquesa parecía completamente impasible a pesar de los golpes o los insultos de Krobu, a pesar de ser una traidora a las tradiciones la duquesa merecía algo de reconocimiento y que la dejaran tranquila hasta el momento de su ejecución.

"¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua el takea duquesa?" Krobu se burló, podía entender que el hombre le tuviese rabia a la mujer todos se la tenían, pero tampoco había que comportarse como un imbécil. "Si no fuera por las órdenes del líder tu y yo estaríamos pasando un buen rato" Dijo Krobu pegando el casco contra el cristal. "O tal vez tenga un poco de suerte y pueda agarrar a tu hermana"

“Dudo que lo consigas teniendo en cuenta que estas aquí haciendo el hutt” Se burló la duquesa hablando por primera vez desde que los mandado a custodiarla. Esta vez ambos puños de Krobu impactaron contra la fuerza y apostaría 50 créditos a que estaba enseñando los dientes bajo el casco.

“Conociendo a Bo, ella ya habrá salido del planeta, quizás incluso del sistema” Krobu se giró a mirarlo y en ese momento deseo no haber abierto la boca. Pero por un momento le pareció ver que el labio de la duquesa se alzó por un momento como si fuera a reírse.

“No importa, tampoco es como si pudiese hacer algo, Vizsla vendrá que ella formase parte de la Guardia, pero Vizsla era débil ahora el zabrak es nuestro líder” A cierto, su repentino cambio de gobierno. Pasar de la duquesa a Vizsla y terminando en el zabrak llamado Maul ponía las cosas en perspectiva. Como por ejemplo que tal vez necesitaban aprender a elegir buenos gobernantes. El zabrak parecía estar obsesionado con ese jetii que tantas veces había venido a ver a la duquesa.

A diferencia de Krobu que había estado escondido dentro de las cuevas de Concordia, él había estado infiltrado en el gobierno de la duquesa. Es cierto que su trabajo no había sido importante, pero había estado lo suficiente cerca como para saber de los cambios que la duquesa quería imponer.

Uno de ellos y el más importante en su opinión era el de volver a hacer fértiles las tierras de Mandalor, ver la vida prosperar en las áridas tierras de su planeta natal era una imagen que valía ver antes de morir. Pero con el zabrak como nuevo líder dudaba de que eso era posible. Según lo que sabía el tipo estaba sentado en el trono sin hacer nada, solo esperando a que el jetii Kenobi viniese a rescatar a la duquesa algo de lo que parecía absolutamente seguro.

Además de que los otros clanes de Mandalor ni siquiera he sido llamado para que regresasen al planeta o jurasen lealtad, los Vizsla no vendrían, no con uno de sus familiares muertos a manos del zabrak y los Wren seguían en Krownest y no parecía que tuviesen mucha prisa por saber que estaba pasando en Mandalor. O tal vez no venían porque el nuevo líder era tan parecido a los jetii. Ursa siempre había sido una mujer orgullosa, conociéndola jamás aceptaría que su nuevo líder era tan parecido a los jetii.

Tal vez la Guardia de la Muerte había caído bajo, años odiando a los jetii y ahora eran dirigidos por alguien parecido a ellos. Si no fue porque estaba atascado aquí lo más probable es que el tampoco tuviese prisa por acercarse al zabrak, porque Vizsla no había podido ganar, ¿por qué ?, si Vizsla estuviese vivo esto no estaba pasando.

O tal vez estaba divagando, si tal vez era eso, tal vez Necesito un poco de café para volver al camino. "¿Voy a por un café, quieres algo?" Le preguntó a Krobu. Probablemente le lanzó una mirada extrañada pero con el casco de por medio era imposible saberlo.

“Tráeme uno con leche de bantha” Dijo Krobu finalmente después de una pausa incómoda. Antes de irse debatió si debería ofrecerle algo a la duquesa, nadie le había traído comida desde que estaban estado de guardia pero mato ese pensamiento y se marchó hacia la máquina que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Si había algo que los seguidores de la duquesa sabían hacer eso era el café. El mejor café de toda la galaxia.

Cuando llegó a la máquina busco el botón de café solo, un vaso de plástico bajo y un chorro negro lo full hasta el borde. Fue cuando estaba a punto de darle al botón del café con leche cuando escucho ruido de cristales rotos, un par de ruidos parecidos a gemidos de dolor se escucharon antes de que pudiese procesar lo que estaba pasando pero dejando caer el café dio la vuelta a la esquina con el bláster en mano.

Corrió hasta el puesto de guardia pensando que Krobu había decidido hacer una estupidez y hacer algo a la duquesa. Solo para encontrarse la cárcel de cristal rota y vacío, y el cuerpo de Krobu en el suelo con un cristal clavado en el estómago llenado el suelo de sangre y el casco aplastado como si una prensa hidráulica lo hubiera aplastado. No había que ser un genio para saber que Krobu estaba muy muerto.

Ante esa escena hizo lo que debía hacer, dio la voz de alarma y después vomitó junto al cadáver de Krobu, por suerte tuvo tiempo de quitarse el casco.

"¿Y dices que no viste lo que pasó?" Su superior le preguntó mirando el cuerpo de Krobu siendo sacado del calabozo con una manta negra cubriéndolo. Varios otros guardias revisaban la escena buscando pistas.

“Así es señor, fui a por un café escuché el ruido del cristal y corrí para ver lo que estaba pasando. Pero cuando llegué Krobu estaba muerto y Kyrze desaparecida ”El respondió, su superior ladeó el casco como si estuviese pensando algo. Con un poco de suerte la idea de que el fue un traidor y había ayudado a la duquesa a escapar no se le ocurriría.

“Lo que sigo sin entender es como el murió exactamente. El cristal reforzado de las jaulas no debería ser capaz de atravesar el beskar de la armadura y no tengo ni ideo de cómo pudo aplastar el casco hasta el punto de romper todos los huesos del cráneo y hacer que todos los sesos saliesen disparados ”La verdad es que agradecería que su jefe no le recordó lo que había tenido que ver pero no es como si pudiese quejarse.

Bip, bip, bip. El comunicador de su jefe sonó y el contestó. "Más vale que sea importante, estoy ocupado"

"¡Señor estamos bajo ataque!" Escuchó a una voz masculina gritar a quien reconoció como Jrund. "¿Cómo? ¿Son los jetii, Bo los ha traído?" Preguntó su superior. "¡No señor, ella, es ... ¡no por favor tengo marido e hijos !!" La comunicación se cortó después del reconocible sonido de huesos siendo rotos.

Miró a su jefe esperando que dijese algo, los demás se detenido y esperaban órdenes. "¡¿A que estáis esperando, estamos bajo ataque vamos, vamos, vamos ?!" Ladró su jefe poniéndose el casco y corriendo hacia el ascensor con su bláster pesado listo para disparar.

No tardaron mucho en reaccionar y corrieron tras él, fue lo que fue algo estaba pasando y tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, las puertas se negaron a abrir pero antes de que podrían forzarlas las luces se apagaron. Encendieron las linternas de los cascos y se dirigieron a las escaleras. Su jefe tenía el comunicador en la mano que no llevaba el bláster e intentaba comunicarse con alguien.

“Mierda, las comunicaciones están caídas” Dijo guardando el comunicador y acelerando el paso. Finalmente llegaron a la segunda planta casi chocando con otro grupo que pasaba junto a ellos. ¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó su jefe.

“El salón del trono, hemos conseguido retenerla allí” Uno de ellos respondió sin detenerse. "¿Ella, a quién?" Preguntó su jefe siguiéndolos. “A la duquesa, señor” Su jefe no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que justo antes de girar el pasillo que llevaba al comedor un cuerpo voló contra la pared incrustándose en ella.

La escena al girar la esquina era aterradora, cuerpos de valientes guerreros caídos llenosban el pasillo, las quemaduras de blásters estaban salpicadas por las paredes y casi al final del pasillo se podía ver el cabello rubio de la duquesa. Un valiente mandaloriano corrió hacia ella pero ella lo volteó sobre su hombro y bajo su pie sobre su cara. El crujido del beskar rompiéndose no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

"¡Matad ...!" El que había respondido a su jefe intentó gritar, pero fue interrumpido por un cuchillo volador que se clavo en la visera del casco y lo mató instantáneamente. Lo último que vieron de la duquesa fue su sonrisa antes de que se metiese en el salón del trono cerrando las puertas dobles tras ella.

“Corred” Su jefe ordenó y ellos obedecieron corrieron a través del pasillo observando los cuerpos, pudo ver un par que todavía se movían tal vez si llegaban refuerzos podrían mantenerlos con vida.

Justo cuando estaban por llegar a las puertas una de ellas fue derribada y un cuerpo de color amarillo rodó un par de veces por el suelo hasta que se detuvo. Lo reconoció como el hermano zabrak de su nuevo líder, su cara estaba destrozada como si alguien le había dado unos rodillazos en la cara con la fuerza de una nave viajando por el hiperespacio. De repente un humo verde salió de su cuerpo y este se volvió mucho más pequeño.

Después de ver eso entraron en el salón del trono solo para encontrarse con la duquesa sosteniendo un sable jetii de color rojo y doble hoja, enfrentándose a Maul y el sable oscuro. Ambos combatientes bailaban a través del salón del trono con sus sables chocando ocasionalmente y sus miradas de ira absoluta cruzándose después de cada choque.

El zabrak era quien atacaba pero la duquesa desviaba cada uno de sus golpes con las hojas del sable hasta que finalmente Maul hizo un corte hacia abajo pero la duquesa lo rechazo haciendo mucha fuerza echando el sable hacia atrás, dio un giro y enterró la una de sus hojas en el estómago del zabrak. Pero eso no lo detuvo, el zabrak corrió hacia delante, la ira hirviendo en sus ojos y el sable oscuro hacia delante. Pero la duquesa lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado e hizo un corte vertical hacia arriba.

Maul no tuvo tiempo de apartarse, su antebrazo voló hacia arriba con su mano todavía agarrando el sable. La duquesa saltó de repente cogiendo el sable y cayó con la hoja del sable oscuro apuntando hacia abajo enterrándolo entre las costillas del zabrak. Pero no se detuvo ahí dio un giró t la cabeza del zabrak voló cuando la hermosa hoja carmesí rebanó su cuello.

La cabeza del zabrak golpeó el suelo, una expresión de ira congelada en su rostro y se hizo el silencio. La duquesa se irguió en todo su esplendor, su vestido azul marino manchado de sangre, echado hacia atrás un cabello que se había salido de lugar la duquesa agarró el sable oscuro y lo sacó de las costillas. Lentamente se dirigió al trono y se sentó dándoles una mirada evaluadora.

“Entonces, vencido a vuestro líder. Supongo entonces que ahora yo soy vuestra líder ”Ella dijo una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro desafiándoles a que dijesen algo.

"¡Y una mier ...!" El grito de uno de los que formaban el otro grupo fue interrumpido por el sonido de tres disparos bláster. Su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante con tres bláster humeando detrás de él.

Su jefe se arrodilló y los demás siguieron su ejemplo. "¡Salve, Satine jefa de la casa Kyrze duquesa de Mandalor y líder de la Guardia de la Muerta!" Su jefe gritó y el junto con los demás le siguieron.

“Bien, bien… id a comunicar el nuevo líder a los demás y traedme un holoproyector, tengo que comunicarme con la gente de nuestro planeta. Si alguien tiene algo que decir sobre mí traédmelo inmediatamente ”

* * *

"¡Maul, tus acciones han llegado demasiado lejos, he venido a detenerte!" Obi-Wan gritó entrando en la sala del trono con el sable encendido y Bo-Katan detrás de suya.

“Cuantas veces te he dicho que no usa armas en mi planeta Obi-Wan” Obi-Wan apagó su sable por reflejo al escuchar el tono de regaño de Satine, detrás de suya pudo escuchar el gemido de sorpresa de Bo-Katan.

“Satine, estas bien. Bo-Katan dijo que habías sido destituida y que la Guardia de la Noche te había encerrado. Además de que Maul había tomado el mando ”Obi-Wan dijo sorprendido, después de terminar de hablar se giró hacia Bo-Katan que parecía tan sorprendida como él.

"Boky" Empezó Satine con un tono dulce que hizo que la sangre de Bo-Katan se helara al escuchar el apodo que su hermana usaba en ella cuando eran pequeñas. “Siempre fue una niña con mucha imaginación” Obi-Wan la miro extrañado. "Pero como puedes ver estoy perfectamente, pero me alegro de que hayas traído a mi hermana de donde fue que se había ido a esconderse después de esa broma suya"

"¿Broma?" Preguntó Obi-Wan. “Sí” Respondió Satine. "Ella y algunos de sus amiguitos decidieron causar algo de jaleo y creo que emborracharon a Korkie y lo dejaron en algún lugar de la ciudad." Obi-Wan volvió a girarse para mirar a Bo-Katan quien parecía aterrorizada por su hermana. “Eso me recuerda. Ve a buscarle, Boky ”Ordenó Satine a Bo-Katan quien asintió y escapo de la sala del trono.

“Aun así, me alegro de que estés aquí Obi-Wan” Dijo Satine bajando las escaleras del trono. "Hace poco encontrado un antiguo cuchillo ceremonial y debido a su diseño me gustaría que me ayudaras a aprender a usarlo correctamente"

“Umm, yo debería volver a Coruscant” Intentó replicar Obi-Wan “Insisto” Dijo Satine agarrando su brazo y arrastrándolo con una sorprendente fuerza. “Después de todo me lo debes por ese espectáculo que debes haber hecho al pasearte por Mandalor con tu sable encendido”

Obi-Wan se resignó sabiendo que Satine tenía razón y se dejó arrastrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es yo volviéndome loco, espero que os guste si es así no dudéis en darme vuestra opinión

**Author's Note:**

> No me arrepinto de nada


End file.
